Memories
by AnjaliKayy
Summary: Percy and Annabeth have a child. She gets taken away when she's young and her parents search for there child. The summary isn't that good, but please read. PercyAnnabeth
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my first story! Please review what you think! There should be more chapters on the way.**

Chapter 1

_Bridget's POV_

"Hey! Bozo!"

The man that was standing in front of my cage has a hotdog in one hand dripping grease on himself and a water bottle in the other hand, pointed to himself.

"Yes I'm talking to you who else? Wait maybe its Santa Clause."

Its always fun messing with these idoits they are so stupid.

"What do you want little freak. Do you want your mommy and daddy?"

Anger erupts inside me and I start banging on the cage door.

"What I want is to GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Well guess what bitch," he looks at me with a huge grin on his face, "Your not going anywhere for a very long time, your stuck with me and I can do whatever I want to you."

A huge smile appears on his face, thinking of something wrong, as he sets the water bottle down. Mmm with no lid, I roll my eyes, they never learn.

"Well you know what I think is that you need a bath."

A look of complete confusion crosses the mans face as he trys to comprehend what I said. I ignore him and focus all my energy on the water bottle. Right as he finally understands he grabs the water bottle and I get the water to blow out, so he gets a faceful of ice cold water. He runs up to me, reaches in my cage and slaps me across the face. I scream in pain, and I lunge for his arm and catch it with my mouth and bite down hard until I tasted blood. The man screams and yanks his hand out of the cage.

"You freak!Look what you did," he points his bloody arm at me, "Your going pay for this!"

"Sure whatever you say bozo," I spread one of my creepy, annoying smiles across my face.

Bozo kicks my cage in anger causing my cage to roll over, and then storms out the room cursing things that are not wonderful. Him leaving gives me time to think, which is never a good thing, so instead I comb my fingers through my curly blond hair. That becomes painful cause my hairs past fixing. I reach my hand into my pants pocket and pull out the picture I have looked at. There are three people an man with sea green eyes and dark straight hair, and a lady with wavy blond and gray eyes that just stick out they both look to be in there 20s, but in the middle of both of them is a little girl with curly blond hair as the lady, and sea green eyes like the man, a huge smile plastered on her face, there only one person that could be…..me. The other people must be my parents, I always think I remember them, but then that could just be me thinking up memories. I flip the picture over and read the names.

**Percy, Annabeth, Bridget Jackson**

I have looked at these names a thousand times. Even though its hard for me to take in, but I'm the little girl Bridget, but this family looks so happy. Whatever happened? Why can't I remember? I hold the picture to my heart and breath evenly, this is the only thing i have to remember….something.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Annabeth's POV

I wake up and jump out of bed. I have to find her I can't sleep, there can't be breaks. We have to run and search until we bleed and keep going we have to save my baby.

"Honey?"

Great! I woke Percy I didn't have my breath back yet from the panic so I didn't answer. I didn't even want to answer I just wanted to find my little girl and hold her in my arms once again.

"Annabeth? Are you ok? Was it another dream?"

Worry is clear in his voice as he gets out of bed to come over to me in the darkest corner in the hotel. He picks me up and cradles me against himself for comfort. I burrow my head in his chest and tears pour from my eyes.

"I-I-I have t-to find her," I just cry into his chest causing it to become wet.

"Shh its okay Annabeth, we'll find her I promise."

"I know, but we lost her when she was 8 and that was 4 years ago. How can you take a break? How can you just sleep? Do you even still have hope?"

"I know, she's a strong girl though, if we don't find her she'll find us. I know that if we have energy we'll be able to look harder and longer, and you know I still have hope I would never give up on my little girl, come on."

I pick up my head to look at Percy with a sweet smile on his face which is casted with shadows since there's no light on, I then move my eyes up to his sea green ones that have become so familiar to me. I saw the scared, hurt, worried, and crazed look that he doesn't ever try to hide.

"Okay, okay," I get out of Percy's grip and walk over to the bed, I curl into a ball under the covers, "I believe you, we'll start again at first light."

"Mmmhm.."

Lucky him he can just sleep so easily where as I'm dyeing to fall asleep. Percy senses my troubles and wraps his arm around me to calm me. I then just relax and fall into a deep slumber.

Bridget's POV

I hear footsteps coming towards the cage. I back up so that I'm covered in shadows.

"Hey, freak get out here! Its time for another test."

Another. Test. No, no, no not again, I almost died last time from the running. I press myself so hard against the cage that its cutting into me.

"If you don't come out here were going in and it wont be pretty. Come on!"

They wouldn't get me there too big to fit through the door, unless they lost weight. Seriously I doubt that, you got to see what these people eat, they wont ever be able to lose weight. There's a loud bang and the cage door is open, I see a man hand reach in the cage.

"Where are you?" He snarls, moving his hand around the cage, "Come on out it will only hurt…a lot."

He starts laughing at his own joke, then stops and try's to come in the cage further.

"AGGG! Luke come here, now."

A little guy, with no muscle just skin and bone. Walks up to the man and the man tells him something and then steps out the cage. The little guy climbs into the cage and grabs me by the hair, I let out a gasp of pain as he's dragging me by my hair!

"I'm sorry, really. I didn't sign up for this, but they will kill me if I don't do as they say," he whispers into my ear.

"I would rather die then torture someone else," I make my voice have anger in it.

A flash of pain crosses his face, then hides it as we step out the cage. The one I splashed water on smiled and grabbed my arm hard. We walk for a long time, we finally got to the room and I saw a chair with straps and needles on the table next to it. This is going to be worse then last time. I start squirming and kicking my legs out. They finally have me strapped, but I'm still fighting. I hear voices all around me.

"No I want her to be awake for this."

"I'm sorry but she is moving too much."

I hear a man sigh and that's all I remember before being knocked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:This will get better, I promise! Just keep reading!**

Chapter 3

**Bridget's POV**

I open my eyes and everything's fuzzy, like when you cry and the tears block your sight, that's how it is. I blink several times and I can see more around me, I'm still strapped to a chair.

"The freak has woke its now time for the next test," a man said sounding very impatient.

A lady wearing a doctors suit, her hair pined back came to come unstrap me from the chair.

"This next test is to see if you are stronger then normal humans. Can last longer on condition and pressure."

I recognize her voice from before; she was the one to tell them to knock me out. When I'm all unstrapped I'm once again grabbed hard by the arm and dragged to the next torture. We step into a room, all the walls are mirrors, the ceiling a redish color which is ugly, and the floors are black. There were machines all in the room, causing it to have no walk space. Every time I'm the one running into the machine. When they reach one, they throw me down on it, jerks! The lady, doctor comes up to me and flips me on my back so my heads facing the ceiling. She lifts my arms up and wraps my fingers around a metal bar. She then straps them that way. When she steps away from me I'm in a sitting position with my back slightly leaned back, my knees bent, and feet flat on the floor. The doctor looks me over then nods her head and steps back.

"Okay this test is to see how strong you are. Bruce will you please put 5 pounds on each side."

A dark haired man with striking blue eyes grabs two 5 pounds and puts one on one side and the other on the other side.

"Thank you, now lift the weights up and back down, do that ten times, now."

I look at her like she crazy, but she had a curious look on her face. Her eyes wide, her mouth slightly apart, with a little smile. I grip the bar as best I could and lift it, I bring it down to my chest and back up. 1. I do it again and again. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. I bring it down and I can't lift it up, but these jerks need to see that there not just dealing with a little girl. I start to gain more strength and I lift the thing. 8. 9. 10. I put my arms up and lock the bar. I look at the doctor, she is smiling.

"Good, good. Were now going to add 30 pounds to each side."

The same guy, Bruce, comes and puts more weight on. There adding 60 pounds! I could barely lift 10! Bruce walks away and thats my cue to start. I unlock it and bring it down. I let out a gasp, this is too much. I lift it back up. 1. Again. 2. 3. 4. I lift it up again and my arms give out and the 70 pounds starts falling towards me.

**Annabeth's POV**

I step out of the shower and dry off with the towel. I put back on my clothes that I washed with the washer and dryer they had for us. I go look in the mirror, I have lost a lot of weight, my cheeks were just bone, with skin on top. My gray eyes are frantic and my wet hair dripping down my back. I look on the wall and find the built in blow drier and dry my hair. When I'm dressed and ready I open the door and I see Percy still asleep. The clock reads need to leave soon, why isn't he up. I walk over and pull off the covers.

"Hey, honey. GET UP!"

I flip him over and he falls off the bed. Opps. He jumps up, wide awake and alert.

"What, what," he looks at me, "What are you doing?"

"We need to leave, its almost 5am, come on."

I tug on his arm and he follows me. I push him in the bathroom.

"Take a fast shower there are some clean clothes in there."

I went to sit on the bed, instead I flopped down on it and snuggled up listening to the water from the shower. I had everything running through my mind at once, my little girl, if she's still alive, will we ever find her, how Percy can be so calm. I couldn't stop it and it was causing a major head ache. Why does everything have to happen to us, from the very beginning something was always a pain in the ass. Why can't things just be normal, people betray us, leave us, and kill themselves under stress! I heard the shower turn off, Percy finally opens the door all fresh and ready. His eyes still the beautiful sea green they always have been, his hair has gotten long, it was covering his eyes now. Tears start to swell up in my eyes, Percy rushes over to me.

"Hey, sweetie what's wrong?"

I try to force my best smile, "Nothing, nothing just thinking," I shake my head to try and clear it all. Percy grabs my hand and helps me up, we walk out the door, since we were on the bottom floor we didn't have to go down stairs. He starts heading for the exit.

"Wait do we have to check-out?"

"One step ahead of you, already did it last night."

I smile at him and wonder how can me, a daughter of Athena be so clueless sometimes. I blame it all on the, me going crazy.

"I was thinking we should head more North, towards the mountains. We have pretty much checked everywhere around here," Percy suggested.

"Sounds good it can be easy to hide a child up in the mountains. It should take about 4 days to get there from here, we better get started."

I start walking towards the car, I look back and see Percy just staring at me, with a blank expression on his face.

"You coming or not seaweed brain," I give him a smile and he smiles back remembering the nickname I used to call him.

**A/N: This chapter is longer! For me, hope you like it! Please review what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Percy's POV**

We weren't even 3 hours into the drive and Annabeth was already dead asleep. She's so peaceful when she sleeps, there's no worry ever on her face. I understand her worry, but there always has to be the calm and focused one, and right now that has to be me. Even if she's a daughter of Athena she can just be so lost in one moment and not in the next, it makes it hard to keep up. We drive onto a bridge with water all around us. I start messing with the water making swirls and splashing it up in the air, but I stop cause I was losing control on the driving.

I sat in silence for an hour or two, but it becomes boring. I turned on the radio, and the music volume was all the way up. It fills the car with some weird music, Annabeth jumps awake, I'm still fiddling with the volume control when Annabeth puts her hand on mine and turns it to the left.

"What in the world were you trying to accomplish?"

Annabeth stares at me like I'm crazy, just kinda shaking her head.

"Well I was getting bored, so I turned on the music and it was on full blast!"

She starts laughing; her laugh is so wonderful, like bells ringing. She hasn't laughed in ages.

"I could tell that, gosh this is just going to be one interesting adventure."

"Well stay tuned for more," I turn to her and rise my eyebrows causing another round of giggles.

I smile to myself, this girl is mine, and will always be mine. No one else will be able to have her.

**Bridget's POV**

I wake up back in my cage, I sit up and take a deep breath, when this pain floods through my chest, causing me to hold my breath. It feels like needles running through my skin, while someone is slamming my chest with a hammer. I lift my shirt to find my chest all purple/black, how did this happen. I close my eyes, memories start flowing back, the weight falling down full speed, smashing on my chest. A lady, the doctor, walks up examining my chest. Her voice if fuzzy along with my vision, the pain causing me to start leaving.

"2 broken ribs, bruised up chest. She should live, just throw her back in her cage. Give her water no food she ate yesterday, and make sure she's ready for tomorrow-"

I never heard the rest as I had passed out. My eyes fly open feeling someone's gaze on me. I turn my head and she the man with the blue eyes, Bruce, staring.

"I would advise not to move."

"Really now, I wouldn't ever think of that," I reply back.

He sighs and continuous, "Doc told me to give you water," he thinks over what he said and adds, "Drinking water."

He stands up and walks out the door not bothering to do anything else. I go over to the water, its in a bucket. I think over and really now's my only time to practice. I stare at the water and it starts shaking, I focus completely on the water and lift my hand. The water goes up with it. I start swirling it up in the air and wiping it around. I start to get the hang of it, so I end up drinking all the water. The door opens and the midget guy, the one who pulled me out my cage, walks in. I squint my eyes at him, and glare, and he just looks away.

"Listen if you're here to torture me som-"

"No, I'm warning you that tomorrow there planning on taking you outside. It's a wide open field, there's a river on the other side of the wall," his whisper is urgent and helpful. I blankly stare at him.

"W-why are you helping me?"

" I didn't sign up for this, like I said before, my father is in charge of this whole operation."

"Your father! He would kill you if you don't cooperate?"

"You did listen earlier," he smiles at me, "Yes he would though, he doesn't care much for me."

I just stare at him, how could your parent ever do that.

"What about your mother?"

"Yeah here's where this comes from. She was killed by something like you, when she was dying in my fathers arms he promised her that he would figure out how it is possible for this kind of thing to be real, then kill it. He was so busy with that promise he never noticed me, he never made feelings for me. When he saw you, you had just been playing with water. That's why he took you, and hide you here."

I stare at him, his father would kidnap someone else's daughter for his dead wife. He had just taken me from my mother and father.

"So there's really a river on the other side of the wall?"

He smiles, "Yes, and if you are strong enough it will be easy for you to escape, the water might be a little frozen."

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but thank you. I will always owe you…. if I make it out."

His smile that was on his face disappears, and he looks around frantic. His eyes train on something and he runs for it. He dukes behind a huge box, next to my cage. He looks at me and puts his finger over his lips, right as the door opens. A man with dark auburn hair that was turning gray, dim/dead green eyes. He's tall maybe around six feet, wearing a suit and tie holding a clip board. He looks at me and smiles,

"Its been four years and I'm sure we never met. I'm the boss around here you can call me Mr. Pipe, it's very nice to finally meet you…," He looks down at the clip board, "Bridget Jackson," this creepy smiles spreads on his face.

This man is Matthew's father, I look over at Matthew and he just stares at me, his face pained, frightened, and worried.

"I can't believe were finally meeting," he smiles and chuckles, "You have grown since I found you, do you remember anything?."

I glare at him not speaking, found me what does that mean he didn't find me he took me. Why would I remember anything?

"Well I'm glad I have you, it completes me. You are more then you could ever imagine to me. "

"Why do I have no memory of my parents!"

He stares at me blankly then gets control, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think I mean! You kidnapped me from my parents! You said before that its been four years and you took me when I was 8, so I should have some kind of MEMORY!"

He starts speaking, "You don't remember…," he looks like he is thinking, "Your parents gave you too me, you were just too much for them." He smiles seeming satisfied by his answer.

"It still doesn't explain why I don't have any memory from my childhood."

"You don't understand do you? Well to bad, but its almost time for your test."

He straightens his shirt and jacket and walks out. I look over at Matthew,

"Your father is a lot like bozo."

"What?... Never mind, there about to come get you for the test. Let them take you, don't struggle or they'll knock you out. Just listen to them and you'll be free."

"Thank you, Matthew. What about yourself? Are you just going to stay here in this hell hole?"

"It's the only thing I have, and with you gone I wont have to torture anything."

I reach out my hand out of my cage and grab his. I look at him and smile, my not creepy smile. The door starts to open and he releases my hand and goes to sit in the chair across the room. He stares at me with feeling on his face, before he masks it all.

"Okay freak its time for your test, we will be-" bozo turns his head and see's Matthew, "What are you doing in here?"

"She was going coco on the cage."

"What is coco?"

"Its crazy, you of all people should know that."

"Whatever."

He walks over to my cage and opens the door, he reaches in and grabs my arm. He yanks me out and drags me away. I look at Matthew behind me, his face still expressionless. We walk through a door and reach a garden then, another set of door to a court yard. There was walls all the way around, when I stepped outside and the wind hits me, freezing me to the bone. There was pine trees all around dead grass, but there was a clear spot in the middle where the grass was green and alive. We started heading towards it. We reach the section that's alive. The guy throws me to the cold ground.

"Matthew your in charge of her now."

Matthew walks up to me and whispers,

"Ok, the river is on the left of the wall from here, its probably frozen, but still breakable. On my cue you go."

"What the cue?"

"When I yell go."

"That's original," I make a soft snort, then think, "Wait, what would they do to you?"

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

I swallow, "Matthew, -," I kinda choke and he finishes for me.

"I know thank you."

"No I was going to say be careful."

He looks at me and say, "I will thank you. Sorry for this next part."

He grabs me on the arm and pulls me up. He throws me in the middle and I land on my chest. I gasp and tears form In my eyes. I grab my chest and kinda cradle it. I look at Matthew, and his face showed sorry on it. I stand up and stare at everyone, trying to get some energy back in me. The doctor walked up to the middle, she wasn't wearing her uniform but a big red coat a blue poka-dotted scarf, and neon green gloves. She was very noticeable.

"Ok so today were going to have her climb some tree's."

I snorted loudly this time and everyone looked at me, "What you don't find that easy….hard. Whatever you want to call it."

The doctor cleared her throat and continued, "Now she will start at the bottom and climb to the very top, if she fails….well I'll tell you them," she starts laughing dragging me to the farthest tree, "On your mark get set…go!"

I stare at her and nods for me to start climbing, I jump up on the lowest branch and hop up the tree. Its easy, since I can estimate how far the branch's are from each other. I reach the top and stare beyond the walls, I turn my head to the left some. No river, I lean over and stand on my tippy toes, I catch a small glimpse of the river, there was ice on top, but cracked to where you can still see the rushing water. Its starts to get chilly, I hop of the top of the tree and fall down feet first. Right before I hit the ground I grab a tree branch and stop my momentum, and land gently on my feet. I look at everyone and they all stare there mouths hanging open, eyes wide. I look over at Matthew and he's staring at his watch.

"Okay, that was very interesting to watch, lets now try-"

"GO!NOW!GO!," Matthew interrupts the doctor, it takes me a second to understand the code.

I guess bozo also understood what that meant and lunged to get me when I hop over him and he falls towards the ground. I'm running more towards the river, when I here gun shots fired, are they shooting at me? I turn around and see Matthew laying on the ground with a pool of blood around him. There not shooting me, but Matthew. Anger rises from where I had last hide it. I focus on the water and lift my arms and the water comes up. It takes everything out of me, my head starts throbbing, and my chest burning.I ignore it all, this could only be a one shot chance, so i start running towards them, I use the water to knock the gun away and slap the people backwards about 50 feet away from Matthew. I run up to Matthew, and kneel down next to him. Putting the water around us like a shield.

"Hey, come on stay with me. Matthew, MATTHEW!"

I lift him up, I use the water to support half his weight. I start running toward the wall where the river was. Bruce again is running at me and I swing him back, I start losing amounts of energy.

"What are you doing, Bridget. Just leave me here. I'll slow you down, you have to get out," he grabs my wrist, and squeezes. His grip is very lose.

"No, I told you I would always owe you. I will not leave you behind."

He just nods, I sprit for the wall. How in the world am I supposed to get over that! I deiced to use the water to lift us up. I turn my hand and the water turns going under me, I push my hand forward and the water goes forward. Were over the wall and I let the water fall. We start falling down, I grab water again and gently touch the ground. We slide on the water to land on the ground, Matthew is soaked, but I'm all dry. After I let all the water go, I was baring all of Matthew's weight, and I have no energy left. I have to get in the forest to hide, I pick up the rest the energy, ignore the throbbing head and chest, so I run to the woods.

I'm a pretty good distance into the woods when I find a bunch of trees in a circle with a hole in the middle. I squeeze Matthew in an then climb in myself self, and right when we were safe and hidden I passed out.

**Hey! So did you all like that... hope you did, i'm working on it! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Bridget's POV**

I wake up when I feel cold sprinkles on myself. I blink several times to clear my vision. I look up and it raining lightly, I stand up to get out and I slam my head into a branch. I just realized how bad my head had already hurt, and my chest was burning every time I took a breath. I squeeze myself through the trees and step out, the cold water felt good, it cleared my head. I remembered that I'm free! Also the last bit of my escape, Matthew was with me. I flip around to see nothing but smashed leaves. Where is he, I freak out now remembering that he was shot. I need to just stay calm.

"MATTHEW!WHERE ARE YOU!"

I guess that's not very calm, but I have to find him. Oh man I should of taken care of his wound before I passed out.

"MATTHEW! YOU GET YOUR BUT OUT HERE NOW!"

I hear leaves shuffle behind me. I turn around and see Matthew walking up to the clearing. I run over to him and hug him,

"Where were you? Your shot why are you walking? You should of woken me and told me you were leaving."

He just smiles and nods his head,

"Nice of you to care so much for me," I just laugh and let him continue, "I was out looking for better shelter. You were out for three days; we should try and limit the power you use from now on. I know I was shot but it was only in my arm and I bandaged it up. Sorry I didn't wake you I didn't mean to freak you out. I think you should try and limit your yelling, because when I woke up 3 days ago, there were people everywhere looking for you."

"Wait they came looking? They really did?"

"Yes, but they didn't see us behind the trees. They gave up finally, but do you feel okay enough to go on I still don't feel comfortable so close to the place?"

"I feel fine, its just my head and chest, we should move on, come on. Maybe we should try and look for my parents."

He looks kinda uneasy about something. He starts talking,

"There is one thing that I know. It was about what you ask my father on why you don't remember anything."

"You know? Why didn't you tell me sooner? What is it?"

"Well you were 8, so you should have some memory but my father knocked you out and when you woke up, you still remembered everything. My father made a machine and swiped all your memory away. That's also the reason he never went to see you."

"He didn't come see me, because he took my memory?"

"Kinda it's also because he thought if you saw him it would trigger some memories, he wouldn't let that happen."

"Ok, whatever. That's all behind us now, lets try and look for my parents."

"You don't know what they look like, all you know is there last name is Jackson."

Why does he have to point out the bad things? I pulled out my picture and handed it to him,

"I do know what they look like, and there names are on the back."

Matthew starts at the picture, shocked about something.

"How did you get this, how did it by the guards?"

"I don't know, but the guards are stupid."

He hands me back the picture and I stuff it in my pocket. We walk in silence for awhile, before the question I needed to ask him popped in my head ,

"Hey, I was going to ask you. You don't look like your dad at all."

"That's not a question, and well I'm adopted."

I stare shocked at him,

"You didn't tell me that."

"I didn't feel the need to tell you, but my mother had always wanted a son. They adopted me, this happened before my mother died, and my father went crazy, but he had never really liked me from the beginning."

"Oh I'm sorry, how did you find out you were adopted?"

"I had never looked like either of them, so one day I asked. My mother cried when she told me the truth. My father stared hatefully at me for causing her to cry."

I nod and looked over at him, I grab his hand for comfort. He accepts, and holds my hand. He finally turns his head to look at me, and I see his eyes, wait there gray. I yank out the picture and put it next to his face. His eyes are the same as my moms, just plain gray.

"What are you doing?"

"Y-your eyes are the same as my mothers."

He looks at me with disbelief, but I nod and show him the picture. I hold it up to him again, and see that there hair are the same his just lighter. In a way there is some kind of weird resemblance. I nod to myself my eyes are just messing up there's no way he can be related to my mom. No, not possible. I put the picture back again, I am still holding Matthew's hand, and I squeeze his hand. He squeezes back and smiles at me.

**Percy's POV**

We walk into The Burger Joint, I look over at Annabeth. Her face is lighted up, she must be really hungry.

"You hungry? Or should we just le-."

"No, no, no, no, I'm hungry don't worry."

We walk up to the counter, I order a large cheese burger, with large fries, and drink. Annabeth orders a double bacon, cheese burger with two large fries and drink. We walk over to a table and sit opposite from each other.

"Your hungry?"

She laughs,

"Yes, very! I guess I haven't been hungry for awhile and now it caught up to me."

She starts laughing again, and I join in with her. Our food came after awhile and we dig in. We were in silence while eating, with a few moans on the wonderful food. I finish eating before Annabeth, so I pull out my wallet and take out $39.20 and lay it on the table.

"So you know we haven't been being hunted down by monsters lately," I say.

"Wait knock on wood now!"

I roll my eyes at her and do it anyway, "It really doesn't do anything."

"I know, its just fun to do."

"Anyways, maybe there only after young people. Which is not us."

"Hey now," she jokingly slaps my arm, "Were only 32, it's not that old."

I just nod and smile, we are getting so old. I let her finish, when she's done we go outside. I see Annabeth shiver and I grab her and pull her close. She looks up at me and gives me a little kiss. I grab her again and hold her and give her another, long kiss. I run my hand through her curls, and she wraps her arm around my neck She lets go and back up,

"As much as I want to kiss you, I'm cold and want to get in the car with the heat."

"Ok, sure come on."

I go open her door for her, then walk around to my side. We are here only about a few hours to the mountains. I turn on the car, and the heat, too. I put the car and drive and we drive out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

**Heyy! So that was ok, i might only be able to put one more chapter on before i leave. I can't put more on untill August:( But hope you like it! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i'm back and ready to right!Sorry it took long i didn't have a computer or anything.**

Chapter 6

**Annabeth's POV**

I sit in the car, which as gotten really warm. So I snuggle up and lean against the seat and start to doze off. I loved the kiss with Percy, we haven't kissed in such a long time, probably my fault. It felt nice, I love Percy and everything he comes with. I reach over to turn the radio on and turn it down to a nice, soft volume. I lean back again and stare at Percy, he's staring at the road with his thinking face on, his slick black hair shinning when the little sun comes through the windows. It covers his eyes more then it should, which means haircut.

"You know I can feel when your staring."

He looks at me his green eyes the sign that shows he's the son of Poseidon. I just smile.

"Well your just to good looking to not stare at."

He pretends to flip his hair back,

"Oh, trust me I know," I laugh and he smiles, " But your just soo much better looking."

"Ha, I know! Everyone can tell you that."

We laugh for a long time before just going back to silence. When I start to fall asleep Percy buts in,

"Annabeth?"

"Mmmm."

He doesn't respond for awhile, but finally does,

"I'll wait until your awake, good night. Have good dreams."

I smile and doze off happy.

**Bridget's POV**

We walk for what seems like forever, but is only 2 miles. I loved walking though, its beautiful all the flowers and trees. Then there's white fluffy stuff, snow, covering it all. When you look up there's mountains all across us, the sky a blue. We have already seen deer, squirrels, and a lot more that I would to ask Matthew what there called.

"Ok so, we have about a mile and a half before we reach road, do you want to keep walking or rest and go later?"

"Mmm we can keep walking, then find shelter there."

He doesn't say anything else just keeps walking, I go up to him and get closer for warmth.

"If you said that all this….snow, would melt into water. I would then be able to use it?"

"To what I think yes, and you probably can use the snow because it just frozen water."

"Really! Let me try," I focus hard when I feel Matthew tug on my arm.

I turn to him, and just stare,

"It might not be a good idea, that could take a lot of energy. We don't have time for you to be passed out."

"Oh yeah, lets keep going. I don't have to try then," I sounded kinda grumpy about it, but I really wanted to try!

We start walking again, after awhile I start hearing honks and speeding noises.

"Matthew, what's that noise?"

"Its cars, they make life a lot easier, cause they help you travel faster."

"Oh then we should get in one. How do we get one?"

"We don't have one, and you can't just get one you have to have a license. I don't have one, you have to be 16."

"Well we can try and sneak on one," I grab his hand and start running toward the noise.

We reached the road within minutes; I stop and stare at the cars speeding by. There were green, blue, white, black, and I thought I even saw a yellow one.

"I think we should walk a little farther, so we can maybe be lucky and one of the cars will stop, cause I don't think we can get one a moving one. Once its stopped we can then hop on and go from there."

"Good idea, Bridget. Come on lets go and try your plan out."

We walk a little bit, we see a light with the dots on it, Matthew said it was a stoplight, and that's the best place to hop on a car. Were about to go hop on a car that had a boat, when Matthew suddenly stops and walks back to the woods. Leavening we just standing there by myself.

"Matthew, what are you doing, where are you going?"

"We aren't supposed to go that way, we need to go this way," he points to the opposite direction.

"Why do you say that?"

"I have that gut feeling, and I think we should use it."

"Okay, whatever you say, but if with get lost or in trouble, its all on you," I didn't have a good feeling of his gut feeling. But really where else would we go.

He starts walking across the street, towards the cars going the opposite direction. He goes bends down and hops on a trailer, he grabs my hand and helps me on. There was a cover, so we got up underneath it. Once we were under, it became really warm. I scooted closer to Matthew for more warmth.

"This might be the best time to sleep."

"One step ahead of you," I said as I yawned and rested my head down on Matthew's little arm. I'm going to sleep and not waking up anytime soon.

**Hope you guys liked it. Its not very long, but the next is longer! Please reveiw!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Annabeth's POV**

We reached the mountains, I forgot how beautiful they are. I'm fully awake now, looking at the beautiful world. The wild flowers, the snow, ice, trees, dead grass, and the mountains.

"Were here now, where were you hoping to look?"

"Well you're the daughter of Athena, you should find out."

"Agg, fine I will. Just keep driving-," I stop as I caught a glimpse of a building blocked by trees, that doesn't seem right, "Hey go drive over there."

He listens to me and as we get closer I start to see it better, and its a huge building, there's a wall around part of it with a river along the outside, the building has barley any windows. We drive up closer and I see a sign that says, 'Mr. Pipe's experiments'.

"That sounds weird lets check it out."

"Percy I think we should try and hide, the name just doesn't seem to work when this building was hidden behind trees. Lets try and not get caught, do you have a water bottle with you?"

He holds up the bottle,

"You have your smarts with you?'

I hold up my cap, he drives around towards the woods and parks behind some trees, with building barley noticeable. I step out of the car and wait for Percy. He steps beside me and we head towards the building.

"There's an air duct that probably leads to somewhere in the inside, we should enter there, and see where we are."

He nods and we walk over to the vent, I pull out my pocket knife and open the vent.

"Lady's first," he motions with his hand for me to go.

I climb in with Percy right behind me, we climb a long ways. When we reach where you can go right or left. I hear whispers,

"Annabeth we should g-," I cut him off with my finger over my lips.

I point to go left that where the voices are coming from. We climb until we reach a little opening. There are two men in the room. One man was pacing back and forth sweating like a hog, I listen closely to hear what there saying the whispering doesn't help either,

"I'm sorry, Mr. Pipe. We tried to stop the girl, but she had water on her side and she was strong," so that's the boss.

"No your not Bruce! I don't care if she had God on her side, you should of stopped her!"

" She was a lot stronger then we thought, and sir we searched for two days, there no where to be found."

"That little girl was my only chance to find out about what happened to my wife!"

"Sir what about your son? She took him too."

"I don't care about him! He was adopted just for my wife then some creature with powers killed her!"

"Oh I'm very deeply sorry."

"Oh shut up! She was my only chance and now she's gone."

Mr. Pipe's face was starting to turn red in anger. The other guy stayed quite and let the boss go on.

"I want her back you go find her, they couldn't have gotten far she is hurt bad, and Matthew was shot. If Matthew gets in the way shot him again, I don't care what happens to him. I just want her," He holds up a picture that I can't see, "Bridget Jackson!"

I gasp, then cover my mouth. Percy looks at me confused and I just motion to turn around and go back, I'm staring to make noises. We crawl fast and reach the outside, I pick up the vent with wobbly hand and put it back on, and I run to the car Percy at my heels.

"Annabeth?"

"I tell later, we need to get out of here now!"

I had authority in my voice. We get in the car and Percy speeds away, when were about a mile from the place I decide to talk,

"Percy, those are the people that had Bridget, I don't know how long. They had a picture too, but she escaped with the bosses boy. He doesn't care about his child at all, he just wants Bridget. She has also gotten strong with the water, that's how she escaped. And she is really hurt, along with the boy."

"Oh my, then she out there some where we'll just have to look, hard."

I nod, he speeds up the car, after 4 long years we are so close to my baby!

**Bridget's POV**

_I'm running, I can't stop or they'll catch me. There's branch's and trees everywhere. Twigs and weeds causing me to stumble, but I'm still running. I look behind me and bozo is catching up, I run harder, but he does also. I stumble again over some weeds, I fall to the ground skidding over the ice. I start to crawl even though I'm hurt, then I fell a large amount of weight on me. I squirm, and see that bozo has jumped on me,_

_"GET OFF!"_

_"Its time for you to die Bridget Jackson," he smiles and laughs._

_"NO,NO, no. Stop please."_

_He gets off me, I turn around and see him pulling a knife out of his jacket. I start to squirm away, but he see's and yanks me back by my ankle._

_"NOO!" I scream my fingers trying to dig into the ice._

_I fidget and try to run, but bozo wraps his arm around my chest, I gasp,_

_"Stop no, where's Matthew. Matthew!" _

_He points to a heap on the ground, there's blood everywhere around it._

_"No, n-no," tears pour out of my eyes._

_"That will be you; oh the boss will be furious. But it is my right to kill you," he traces the knife around my face, "You are the only one that knows, and no one should ever know," he lifts his hand and brings down the knife on my throat._

"NOOO! I don't know, I don't!"

I jump up awake grabbing at my neck, I'm sobbing. My body all wet with sweat.

"Bridget, Bridget, its me Matthew."

"M-M-Mathew, I reach over and grab him, he holds me harder as I press myself against him.

"I had this horrible dream, y-you were dead. Bozo was about to kill me next and, and, and," tears pour out of my eyes again and I just lean against Matthew.

"Hey now, that's all over I think I know where were going. Those people won't ever get you again, as long as I live I promise to keep you safe."

I nod into his chest and relax, starting to remember that we were in some strangers trailer, going somewhere that Matthew thinks he knows.

"So how much longer do we have in here?"

"I don't really know, but we have been in here for about a day."

"Really, it feels much shorter."

"Yeah you have been sleeping a lot."

"Yeah I guess so, but I think that while were on this mission to wherever, we should look for your real parents, too."

He turns and looks at me, "No I don't think we should."

"Why?"

He lifts his upper body up and puts his elbows on the ground, he turns to look at me again, but this time he holds my gaze,

"Its different for me to find my real parents, they put me up for adoption, they didn't want me. For your parents want you still, they could be out searching for you right now. I wasn't kidnapped, but given away. I don't think they would want to see the child they didn't want."

"Oh I'm sorry Matthew," I had never thought of that before.

He didn't have a family that wanted him, I did. The trailer we were in stopped, I lifted the cover to find our selves at a gas station.

"It seems they stopped for some gas or something, we should just try and stay hidden."

Matthew nodes and lies flat on his back staring at the cover, I do the same thing. I close my eyes to try and get some sleep without any dreams.

relax, starting to remember that we were in some strangers trailer, going somewhere that Matthew thinks he knows.

"So how much longer do we have in here?"

"I don't really know, but we have been in here for about a day."

"Really, it feels much shorter."

"Yeah you have been sleeping a lot."

"Yeah I guess so, but I think that while were on this mission to wherever, we should look for your real parents, too."

He turns and looks at me, "No I don't think we should."

"Why?"

He lifts his upper body up and puts his elbows on the ground, he turns to look at me again, but this time he holds my gaze,

"Its different for me to find my real parents, they put me up for adoption, they didn't want me. For your parents want you still, they could be out searching for you right now. I wasn't kidnapped, but given away. I don't think they would want to see the child they didn't want."

"Oh I'm sorry Matthew," I had never thought of that before.

He didn't have a family that wanted him, I did. The trailer we were in stopped, I lifted the cover to find our selves at a gas station.

"It seems they stopped for some gas or something, we should just try and stay hidden."

Matthew nodes and lies flat on his back staring at the cover, I do the same thing. I close my eyes to try and get some sleep without any dreams.

you were dead. Bozo was about to kill me next and, and, and," tears pour out of my eyes again and I just lean against Matthew.

"Hey now, that's all over I think I know where were going. Those people won't ever get you again, as long as I live I promise to keep you safe."

I nod into his chest and relax, starting to remember that we were in some strangers trailer, going somewhere that Matthew thinks he knows.

"So how much longer do we have in here?"

"I don't really know, but we have been in here for about a day."

"Really, it feels much shorter."

"Yeah you have been sleeping a lot."

"Yeah I guess so, but I think that while were on this mission to wherever, we should look for your real parents, too."

He turns and looks at me, "No I don't think we should."

"Why?"

He lifts his upper body up and puts his elbows on the ground, he turns to look at me again, but this time he holds my gaze,

"Its different for me to find my real parents, they put me up for adoption, they didn't want me. For your parents want you still, they could be out searching for you right now. I wasn't kidnapped, but given away. I don't think they would want to see the child they didn't want."

"Oh I'm sorry Matthew," I had never thought of that before.

He didn't have a family that wanted him, I did. The trailer we were in stopped, I lifted the cover to find our selves at a gas station.

"It seems they stopped for some gas or something, we should just try and stay hidden."

Matthew nodes and lies flat on his back staring at the cover, I do the same thing. I close my eyes to try and get some sleep without any dreams.

**Heyy people, here is another chapter for you all! There might be repeats and i really did try and get ride of those, but sorry if some remand. Anyways hope you like the chapter more should be comeing! Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

My heart is thumping so hard I think it could burst out of my chest. I look at Annabeth and see her eyes wide open head turning looking everywhere for our daughter. Ever since we entered that building and Annabeth overheard them talking, they said they had Bridget, but that said she escaped. And she escaped with the boss's son.

"Hey honey, why do you think Bridget escaped with the boss's son, if the boss was the one keeping her?"

Annabeth stops looking for a second thinking then goes back looking,

"Well the way the boss was talking about his son he didn't like him at all, he said that if he gets in the way of getting Bridget for them to just shoot him, and he also said that he helped Bridget get out. So I think that he will be on our side if we find her," her voice sounded like she was giving up when she said if.

I stop the car suddenly and pull to the side of the rode,

"Percy? What are-,"

"No look at me right now Annabeth," she turns her head and I lock gaze with her gray eyes, "We will find her, not if, will, we will find Bridget. I don't ever want to hear doubt in your voice again when we know that our daughter is around here somewhere."

Annabeth is now just staring at me with shock so I look away and pull the car back onto the rode and start driving once again.

"I'm sorry Percy; I don't know what got into me. I won't talk like that again, your right."

She turns her gaze back to looking every where again, right as I feel this gut feeling to go back to camp-half blood. The feeling is so strong I can't ignore it, it's like it takes over my body and causes me to turn the car around and go back towards camp-half blood. I start off 40 miles over the speed limit.

"Percy! What are you doing?"

"I don't know, but I have to do this we have to go home to find her."

"Wait, what? How do you know?"

"We have to go back, I know that's the only way, I promise."

Bridget's POV

When I woke up I was on the opposite side of where I had fallen asleep. I guess in the middle on my sleep I rolled over and ended up on the other side. I look over at Matthew and he looks deformed the way his body is turned, his legs are near his head and his chest against the ground and the lower part facing up. I sit up and my chest aches, I guess rolling around isn't so good for it. I reach my hand out to wake up Matthew when he turns his head and his gray eyes staring at my hand,

"What do you think your doing?"

"Umm, well, I was going to wake you."

"I was already awake I couldn't sleep anymore, and you really need to control your rolling you rolled over my wound and now it stings."

"Oh, sorry, sorry, didn't mean to do that. I didn't even know I moved I guess I found something out today."

"Ha-ha, yeah that's new…. But we have been moving but we need to get off, find food and we will then go on foot."

Right as Matthew finishes talking the trailer stops, I lift up the cover there are cars beside us, and we must be at a stoplight.

"If we need to get off now would be the best chance."

Matthew nodes, lifts up the cover and hopes off, I then try and jump off but my foot gets caught. I tug at it to try and free it, but I can't.

"Matthew my foot it's stunk, help me please."

"What! The light could turn green any second," he grabs my hands and pulls me as I pull myself.

Were still trying to get me free when the car starts to drive, the light is green!

"Matthew! Please don't leave me! I can't do this on my own."

I start sobbing as the car is accelerating, I then get an idea. Water! When I was asleep I felt water, I gathered all my strength and pushed my mind to find the water. I let go off Matthew's hand and control the water and push it towards my leg when I got it all set I rip the water down on my foot. The car is almost at full speed right as I stumble out of the trailer and run right into Matthew knocking us both down to the ground. Matthew picks me up and carries me off the road, when were on grass he sets me down.

"Well I guess we can't go long without something happening?"

"Bridget? Do you see what you did?"

"What do you mean? Is it because I used water? Or because I got caught?"

"No, look at your foot."

I look down at my foot there was blood everywhere, I grabbed my shorts and ripped some cloth off. I whipped off some of the blood, but it just kept coming back. When it was clean enough I saw the long gash that went around my ankle. When I started processing the damage I felt the pain.

"Oh, umm, I, well, I didn't know that happened. I'm fine though, we can still move on come on," I start to stand up, and right when I put weight on my leg, Pain splashed through out my body and I fell back to the ground, "Maybe, we won't go that fast."

Matthew stands up leans over me and scoops me up in his arms, "I'm not going to let you be in pain," he spins me around slowly and push me on his back, I wrap my legs around him ignoring the little pain, I grab his shoulders with my hands and just hold on, "You all set and ready to move?"

"Yeah, but if you get tired, I can still walk ok."

"Sure, I think I got it alright?"

I just giggle and we walk along the road looking for anything. I started to notice how hungry I really was as we kept walking. I look back and forth through the forest, when I look back forward we have merged out into a town there were shopping centers everywhere, and there were restaurants like Whataburger, Chick-Fil-la, and McDonalds'.

"Matt, look," I start pointing at everything, "We should just go and look around, wait don't we need money to by things?"

"Yes, yes we do, but you know that I always think ahead," he says as he pulls out a few bills from his pocket. He had five 50 dollar bills and ten 20 dollar bills.

"How did you get that?"

"Well, when you were going to escape I was planning on giving it to you."

"Oh, well I think you had almost forgotten. Good thing I brought you."

"Haha ok, but its not going to last forever so we need to just get what we need."

"Then we should go buy some new clothes."

Matt turns to stare at me and just says,

"You have a cut on your leg and you're worried about clothes. No, when we get in a store your going to a bathroom and you are going to clean that cut, then were going to buy something for it. Maybe then we'll get some clothes, and food."

I nod, more thinking of the thought of just having to clean this cut. I tightened my hold on Matt has he starts walking down a hill to get to a store called, 'Wal-Mart'.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bridget pov

We were at the front doors of Wal-Mart, I could hear the doors sliding open and close smell this musty, food, and cloth smell. I felt the cool A.C. escaping the building.

"Come on go! I want to see the inside."

Matthew starts walking again and was inside the building. I felt eyes looking and staring at us, and some faces disgusted by our appearance.

"It's so large, we should explore everything!"

"Ha, I forgot you have never been inside a store, now lets find supplies for your leg."

Matt starts walking then stops,

"What is it?"

"Oh I'm just reading the sign."

"I don't really know how to read, I have a lot of words but not everything."

"That's what I would think with you never really went to school or anything."

"Yepp, hey can I try walking, the pain has kinda been fading."

His answer was by gently setting me on the ground. Pain explodes through my leg, and a little whimper escapes my mouth. Matthew looks at me and nods my head no. He shrugs and just walks forward. He finds stuff and just holds them and then walks away.

"Hey, I can't walk that fast! Do you need to buy all that?"

Matt stops and waits for me to catch up. He looks at me and starts walking again towards the clothes.

"Hey will you come and help me find some clothes?"

"Sure I will, what else are we here for?"

"Whoa Matt, what's wrong?"

He shakes his head and just says, "This store just reminds me of the one I used to go to with my mother, but lets go get you some clothes."

I find some jeans and a shirt, I go try on the shirt because I would just get the jeans bloody. I walk in the dressing room and shut the door I carefully take my shirt off and put the store one on. It's a perfect fit; I walk out to show Matt,

"How does this look?"

As I turn around to look in the full mirror I freeze, I get all woozy and I start to fall over and I can't catch myself I'm lost in my head,

There's a women with blonde curly hair, with a man with eyes that are mine the green sea. There the ones from my picture! There laughing, there laughing at me. I then see myself as a little girl a frown on my face as I see the dress I'm wearing.

"Sweetheart your beautiful in that dress, we have to get it!" The lady, my mommy, says.

Then the man, my daddy, say, "Honey turn that frown upside down, you know you want too."

He steps closer to me and starts tickling me, my high-pitched laughter fills the little area and I turn and hug daddy.

"I wuv ou daddy!"

The image fades and I'm on the ground with Matt by my side,

"Bridget! What happened?"

"I –I-I remembered something I was here in this very place with my mom and dad. What does that mean? Why can I remember?"

"I don't know I guess the bosses' machine didn't work fully."

I get up off the ground; I see Matthew already has a shirt.

"So are we ready to check out of here and go eat?"

"Yes we are."

I go change into my old shirt as Matt goes and checks us out. I look into the mirror hoping for another image to come, but nothing did. I ran up to go catch up with Matthew who was standing by the door. We walk out of the store I jump on his back and we walk over to Whataburger. The place had orange and white everywhere Matt handed me some of my clothes and cleaning cloth to wipe me clean. I walk into the women's bathroom and go to a stall I sit on the toilet and take off my clothes. I clean my cut and bandaged it the best I could. I put on the new clothes and walked to the mirror to look at myself. My hair wasn't so bad as I thought it would be, I clean my hand with the soap and I wash my face as well. I get my hair as wet as I could and brushed my fingers through it. I walk out and Matthew is sitting at one of the tables with food.

"Alright your turn go freshen up."

I hand him the stuff and he walks into the men's bathroom. I feel bad for him his mother died and his father blamed it on him, and then went crazy when he found me hoping I could help him figure out how his wife died. I start eating and drink the liquid that's in the cup. Matt comes back out and he looks better then he ever has.

"Ok so what's this stuff," I lift up the cup and shake it.

"That there is coke, and your eating chicken tenders with Texas toast with fries and I have the same thing.

"Well this is all really good thank you."

We sit in silence enjoying the wonderful food. The bread in my opinion was the best part. Along with the gravy and ketchup. The French fries were good and crunchy; I had finished eating before Matthew. So I went to throw my trash away, when I can back I just sat there with my stomach full for once. I feel fresh and clean in my new clothes and the pain in my leg started to go away and throbbing replaced it. I just stared at Matt, I finally really see him. His hair was blonde and ice blonde, his eyes were, were just plain gray, but they were the most beautiful color in the world. He didn't have many muscles, but if he could carry me for hours he has enough for him to go on with. He wasn't very tan, but it fit him perfectly.

"What are you staring at?"

It took me awhile to realize he was talking to me, "Oh, I was staring at you."

Once I said that he didn't respond, just a sly smile appeared to his face. He then finishes his food and then goes to throw it away. I stand up to go follow him limping the fastest I could. We walk out the doors and into the bright mid day of whatever month it is.

"Ok, so where are we going, Mr. I know where were going trust me guy. Because if we get lost its all your fault I won't take any blame I will just find another path and follow that one."

"Were going to somewhere around here, I can feel it were so close to where were supposed to be."

"Why can you feel that? I can't feel anything, where does your feeling lead us?"

"I don't know, but I have to follow it."

"Ok well you just walk and go wherever I'll be following slowly."

He nods and walks in an odd direction and I follow. We pass so many things red buildings or a blue one. There were buildings that are so tall where they almost touch the clouds. Matthew told me there called skyscrapers, because there so tall that when you look up at them it looks like there scrapping the sky. The grass was so green and alive, the roads where packed with cars and the sidewalks were packed with people. When I looked to my right I saw an ocean, it's a pinkish orange color with the sun setting for the night and the moon appearing in the sky. We walk on for a little further when I finally ask,

"Matt, where are we going?"

"There," he points to the tallest building around. My mouth opens to ask another question but it doesn't come out at first,

"Wh-wh-w-what? Why would we go there?"

Matt stops and smiles, "You have asked me this so many times I lost count but I'm saying it one last time. I have no idea why were going there but I have to, we have to I have this gut feeling and every time I pull away pain sprouts through me, ok?"

"O-ok, thanks. I won't ask you again lets just get to that building and find out why we have to go there."

"Now that sounds like a plan."

I smile grab his hand a start limping towards the tall building. As we get closer I see there are windows covering most the building and that it come to a point,

"So what's this building called?"

"The Empire State Building, and were in New York. Just so you know."

I nod and squeeze his hand. After what fills like miles we reached the building and walk in, with disgusted looks coming from other people.

"Ok, now what?"

"I don't know, lets just walk around for a little bit something might hit me."

We walk around the building for a good 5 minutes. The inside was better then the outside, the marble floors the lights. Everything was things I always saw in dreams, I never thought they actually existed. I stop and stare at this huge door thing in the middle of the wall there were bottoms next to it one going up and the other going down.

"Matt, come here, look at this. What is it?"

"That is an elevator it tak-," a look of desire appeared on his face, "And that's where we need to go in there and go up to the very top, but first we have to get the card."

He started walking towards a man at the counter reading a book, Matt was like a robot someone was telling him where to go and what to do and he was doing it.

"Hey man I need to go up to the 600th floor."

"Kid you must be mistaken there is no 600th floor, never will be."

Right as he says that I look up and his face is a mixture of expressions.

"Who are you," he looks at me when he asks.

"I'm Bridget Jackson and we need to get to that floor right now, but if you don't want me to there is some water right over there. People have told me I'm good with water."

"No, no, no need for that ma'am. Here you go," he hands me a key card, "Just stick that in the slot in the elevator and you should see what to do from there."

"Thank you sir, you have helped us greatly."

He nods and we dash to the elevator, we push the up button. The doors open revealing a little room, we walk in and shut the doors before people can join us. When the doors shut I turn to slide the card in and there are many buttons that form the building. I shake my head and put the card in the slot, a little red button with a 600 on it appears I press it and the elevator starts going up I grab the card and stuff it in my pocket. Were almost to the top when the elevator stops suddenly and the lights go out the music that was playing stops and all we hear is the buzzing of the emergency light that turned on.

"Matt, what-."

I'm cut of by scratching on the top of the elevator, and a loud growl fills the little elevator space. I go over to Matt and stand next to him, I feel helpless without water cause whatever is out there sounds strong I can feel that. Matt turns and whispers to me,

"The noise came above us, so we have no way out of here, you don't have water so maybe you can just distract it while I find a way to kill it. Trust me when I say the thing that made that sound is going to come in here and it will try to kill us."

I swallow hard, then something came into my head.

"Matt, isn't half of our body made of water?"

"Yeah, but."

"Then there's water if I am able to control the water then we might have a chance, but we need to get this elevator moving."

Matt rips out a little pocket knife and slams it into the walls of the elevator and starts cutting a circle. He turns back to me and says, "You keep this thing under control, and I'll get this elevator moving."

I nod, I start shaking with nerves as I hear footsteps above us.

"Here we go," right as a say that a huge creature that had the body of a tiger and a head of a bull with huge tucks sharp teeth crash through the roof of the elevator.

I close my eyes and race my mind to find the water in the animal, when I get it I concentrate as hard as an ADHD kid could and lift my hand to move the water.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Annabeth's POV**

I was so shocked I couldn't speak for a split second, what did Percy mean we have to go back? Why? We haven't even found our little girl. What is he doing? My mind is racing, I look out the window to see everything a blur I can't see one tree I see a blur of all of them. Percy is driving way to fast for this part of a town. I try to speak, but I can't find my voice. Everything was going ok, we were so close to Bridget. Tears start to form in my eyes and race down my face and I can't stop them. Percy notices me and says,

"Annabeth, Trust me when I say this is where were going to find her. I don't know how but this urge in me I can't ignore it. It- it's almost as if someone is pulling me back to camp and it is just pure pain if I ignore it."

"Percy, I understand."

"Then why are you crying honey?"

"Because we were so close to her and now she's so far away again. I-I-I just can't help myself when tears or anger come up I'm tired of this running around. I want to hold Bridget again, her in my arms, combing her hair and soothing her. It's just a dream though."

"It might be a dream sweetie but that dream will come true. Bridget will be there just waiting for us to come. Hey, she might even be drinking tea with Chiron."

"I know, I know. Thanks Percy you have been the smart one through this not me. You might be a son of Athena not me."

"Well if I was I wouldn't have these eyes and be in love with water."

"What! Your in love with water, what about me? What am I to you?"

"Well you know you're my other half my soul-mate. Whatever happens to you happens to me. I love you more them anything even water."

I smile to myself, oh how he over does everything. Through it all though I love him just the same as I always have. Since the very day he was a camp half-blood, almost dead from his attack. I being myself was helping him, slowing falling for this water guy that will never notice me. Here we are today Percy my husband with our Bridget , I fiddle with my wedding ring, thinking of our marriage what a disaster. Poseidon and Athena, Percy's mom and step dad, my father there. All our friends from camp, Tyson was on Percy's side and Hazel on my side. When I was walking down the aisle, butterflies in my stomach, looking on the ground to watch every step my arm around my dad then we were at the alter and my dad gave me to Percy. Then Athena my mother decide to make a commit at the end and it messed with Poseidon. And water against smart, doesn't end well. Percy and I in the corner eating cake watching everything as a movie, everything was so clear still I was amazed. Percy and I will never have some things that will be ok, but most will just end horrible. My life is just full of adventure and will just have to accept it.

"Hey honey what are you thinking about?"

"Everything, when I first saw you, how I fell for you and then our wonderful wedding. Now to my life that with you is just crazy."

"Oh I know what you mean."

I lean against the door (which I seem to do a lot) and close my eyes hoping this drive will end soon so I can have my daughter with me again.

**_I know it's been a while and i left you all hanging on nothing, but here is more and another chapter should be on very soon also! Please review, they are a very nice thing to do!_**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

**Bridget's POV**

Before I can even try and move my hand to throw the thingy he's on top of me. I scream and scream, but nothing bothers the monster. Matthew is still doing something with the elevator to help me, so I have to do this on my own. With as much strength as I can hang onto I left up my arms, but this monster must weigh at least a ton. I am stuck, there's nothing I can do my injures already take enough out of my what am I supposed to do now.

"Bridget listen to me, gather as much strength as you can and use it to get to the water in the beast. Ok, you will be fine just calm down."

With the voice I have I say, "Well, can't you help me out?"

"I'm working on the elevator, you can do it just keep him distracted. I will get us moving again."

"WHAT WILL WE DO AFTER THAT!"

"I will try and shock it."

I shut up and let Matt work, he really has got to get his fingers moving, but I better try and focus. I let everything in me just drop and I calm down, I control my breathing and I look for the water. I'm roaming around when there's like a puddle of water inside the monster. I lift my hand up and throw it to the left…the monster followed. I then left my hand up in the air and it goes in the air. This might just be fun after all, I lift my hand up in down fast, so every time the monster is banging its head on the floor. When I see the eyes close, I let my hand drop and the monster slumps to the ground and is frozen. My breath is fast and short, I feel like I have ran a marathon and I had nothing to drink or eat. All my injures ach at the same time,

"Matt, I-I-I-I di-did i-it."

I feel Matthew's eyes on me as I fall over and pass out everything blurring out. in I tune in and hear Matt shouting on how I killed it and were on our way, but none of that makes sense right now. I feel like my body is heating up and I'm in a bed falling asleep. Oh what a comfy bed this is, I think I'll take a little nap. I feel something jerking me around, when something wet hits my face and my eyes flash open. I see Matt's face, relief crosses his face.

"Hey what hit m-my, uh, fa-face?"

"My spit! You were leaving, your pulse kept slowing down…what were you doing?"

"I was in a bed and I was warm, there was no pain. I wasn't going to do anything, just maybe a little nap."

"If you were to close your eyes you could of died!"

This freezes me, I'm about to say something when I hear the ding of the elevator and the doors slide open to white columns leading down a long hallway. There were marble floors and ceiling with statues of random people on the sides. They were beautiful like nothing I have ever seen before.

"Matt, where are we?"

"We are in Olympus."

"The thing with the Gods?"

"Yes."

Matt picks me up and steps out of the elevator into Olympus.

**I will add more soon but school is starting soon so it might be a little while...hope you like this!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took me sooo long to write. i had school and I woanted this chapter to be good! I hope you like it and i'll try to update quicker! all the people that read this, thank you for your support.**

Chapter 12

**Bridget's POV**

As we walk through Olympus, I stare at all the statues. Matt's feet echoing through the empty hall,

"These are all the Gods, see that one there," Matt points to a statue with a beautiful lady standing and smiling, "That is Aphrodite, the Goddess of love."

"H-how do you know soo m-much stuff about Olympus and the Gods, and how did you know that man had the key to get here?"

"I had this gut feeling the same one I felt on the trailer when you tore your leg, and the boss would always talk on and on about how it's all real, and that you prove it."

"Oh…I never thought, wait what? How do I prove that?"

Matthew stops and sets me on my feet supporting all my weight with his arm. I try and put my own weight on my feet but I start seeing black spots cover my eyes so I lean on Matt.

"You know now that the Gods are real, since were in Olympus. Well there's a God, Poseidon, he is the God of the Sea's so-"

"He can control water!"

"Yes, and you can control it, too. The boss was thinking that you might be a daughter of Poseidon, so he did a little research. Well he found that the three major Gods; Zeus, Hades, and Poseidon. They made a pack that they would never have kids with a mortal or human. Zeus broke that law twice, Hades broke the rule twice, and Poseidon broke it once."

"Wait if he broke it once who was the kid, cause it not me, right?"

"See that's where the boss was lost it didn't say who the child was, but the boss was puzzled because you have gray eyes. It had said in the book that you should have sea green eyes, and you don't. But he did find that Athena, Goddess of wisdom, had gray eyes like a storm." He looked at me, "Those are the eyes you have."

"Matt you have lost me cause I know who my parents are, look," I pull out my picture and show him, "I think my father is the son of Poseidon, I mean he has the eyes. And my mother has gray eyes like a storm, she must be a daughter of Athena. They fell in love and had me, now I'm smart and can control water."

I look up at Matt, who looks puzzled with his brows mushed together in concentration.

"That is a very logical statement, I think you are right. I am just lost that in the book it had said that Poseidon and Athena loathed each other. There is no way that Athena would allow her daughter to be with a Poseidon."

"Maybe they found that there's no stopping love. Athena wouldn't want her daughter to hate her cause she wouldn't allow her to be with the guy she loved."

Matt just nods, he scoops me up and starts walking down the long hallway again.

"Wait, Matt!" He stops and looks down at me interested.

"I know why your adopted, I know who your mother is! Your mother is Athena, it has to be it makes everything make sense don't you see?" He starts walking again.

"I know, I have always had that idea ever since I started researching about you. I think the boss thought that too and he did do some tests on me, but never what he did to you."

"Why didn't you tell me! Oh Matt I understand now, Athena had a child with a man and he must of not known what to do with you. So he put you up for adoption. Athena couldn't take you cause I bet that the Gods aren't allowed to have there children with them."

"Bridget, I know, but look the hallways almost over."

I look to where he was pointing to large doors, and I mean large maybe 50 feet tall. How large were these Gods? Matt reaches the doors and I feel like a midget. There were handles way at the top and right where Matt was standing. Matt turns the handle and pushes the door open with his free hand. Matt steps into the room and there are large people sitting in thrones all around us.

"Matt are these the Gods?"

Matt nods, he sets me on my feet and leans me against him.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Loves3**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Annabeth's POV**

I wake up and see that were already in New York, how long was I out?

"Well, good morning sleeping beauty."

"Haha funny, how long was I asleep?"

"For many hours, I didn't keep track. But it is already morning."

I look out the window and see the sun coming out behind the empire state building. And that brings a question that I had been meaning to ask.

"Percy, why do you think the Gods haven't moved yet, I mean it has been awhile? I thought they would be gone by now."

"I think they like it there. Camp half-blood right around the corner, and I bet they love the remolding you always go up there for. If they were to move, you wouldn't always be there."

"Maybe, I mean I do an amazing job. There lucky nothing has attacked them. Anyways, I'm hungry we should stop and get some food."

"Are you sure, your not going to freak out that we have to go to our daughter, are you?"

"No, I have had enough rest, and were almost home. Where she will be, if your right."

"I am right. Lets stop at Starbucks."

He pulls into the parking lot, and we hop out of the car, Percy goes to the restroom while I go and order. There's a young man around my age at the register, he has short red hair and brown eyes.

"Hi can I get a cinnamon roll and a caramel moco with lots of whipped cream."

"Yes you may lovely would you like a number on the receipt."

That was the most lamest flirting I have ever heard, Percy could of thought of a better one then that. I put my left hand on the counter and make sure he can see my ring.

"No, just what I ordered," he sees my ring and backs off, Percy comes out of the restroom right on cue.

"Wait can I get a cinnamon roll with hot cocoa and lots of whipped cream."

"That will be a total of $9.84, you will be number 5," the cashier now speaks in a monotone voice and heads of to get our order.

Percy and I sit in a booth and wait,

"Annabeth what was wrong with that cashier, he must of not gotten enough sleep or something."

I giggle a little, "No before you came out he was hitting on me and I showed him my ring, and you came out."

"Oh well that man was stupid he has got to know that someone like you would have already been taken."

"Mmm, someone like me?"

"What I meant was someone beautiful and smart."

" Yeah alright, thanks Seaweed Brain."

"Number 5, your order is ready!" Someone off in the distance yelled. Percy got up and went to get it. I grab my order and drink my moco immediately and sink my teeth into the cinnamon roll, Percy does the same. Once were done we head back to the car and drive.

"180 more minutes and we'll be right there."

"Yes, but it's easier to say just 3 more hours."

**I am still leaving you all waiting for Bridget and Matt to meet the Gods! I'll try to update as soon as i can. Review, review, review!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**Bridget's POV**

As I walk in the room I spot the Goddess on the statue, Aphrodite, she was even prettier in person. I turn my head side to side looking at every God. Three of them are in the middle, those must be the main Gods. Zeus the one in the middle, to his left Poseidon, and on the right Hades.

"Matthew and Bridget step forward," the leader, Zeus, says and with every word lighting runs across the sky.

Matt helps me a little and we walk in front of Zeus's throne.

"Why have you come?" More lighting and maybe thunder.

"I have come with Bridget. She has escaped from an evil place and wants to return to her parents. We have been on a long deadly journey to come here so we may ask for your help to find Bridget's parents," Matt speaks very soft and well thought.

"You child who has never been outside of that factory knew how to get here, or that we were located here. How did you find us?"

"I had this urge that told me to come to New York and to the Empire State Building. Every time I had tired to turn away from it a pain erupted through me."

"You had no business coming here and asking for my help on the winter solstice."

"I am so very sorry for interrupting your meeting, but there is danger everywhere we go and Bridget wants to find her parents…um alive," Matt speaks with a how-would-you-like-to-explain-yourself tone.

Thunder booms loudly through the halls and a look of disgrace crosses Zeus's face.

"I shall be treated and talked to with respect; if not for me you would be dead by now!"

Zeus looks over at Poseidon who is looking at me. I look up at him and I notice how our eyes are the same color a green, with little bits of light to make them look like the sea. I quickly look back down to my feet and pretend to be listening to Zeus.

With a much calmer voice Zeus speaks, "Your journey was deadly. Explain your journey to me."

"Bridget was under many test in the factory after she was kidnapped at a young age, so the boss could figure out her abilities and disabilities. Most of the time she would almost kill herself when they pushed her to do to much. When they had a outside test I told her there was a lake outside the wall, I had once seen her use her power with water on a employee. Bridget used her power to save my life and get us free. Along the way she remembered little things about her past, where her parents and her were. On our way up here the elevator broke and we where attacked by some monster, Bridget killed it while I fixed the elevator."

I risk looking up at Zeus to see his expression. He catches my eye and speaks,

"Well it seems you have much of a journey, and it's a good thing you took out that monster. Bridget it seems you are much like your father tough and strong, but a little skilled like your mother."

I forget that I'm hurt and leap forward and ask,

"You knew them?" As I am out of Matt's hold I fall to the floor not able to support my weight.

"Yes your father…helped save Olympus," Poseidon clears his throat and Zeus adds, "He did save Olympus and your mother rebuilt it after all the destructions."

"Oh amazing my mother created this! Well Matt and I will be on our way so you can finish your meeting, sorry to disturb."

"Good, now leave!" Thunder roars over us as Matt picks me up and we turn to leave.

Matt starts pushing the large doors shut when a human hand stops him. Was there another human in there? I didn't notice, but 2 people file out of the door. Poseidon and I think its Athena. I look over at Matt and he shrugs at me,

"How many surprises could we get?" I smile and turn to Poseidon.


	15. Chapter 15

**Bridget's POV**

I turn my attention to Poseidon's eyes that are a duplicate of mine. I was so absorbed in trying to find out how we can have the same eyes, cause these eyes are the same as my father's. The only thing my mind could conclude was that this man was my fathers, father. I wasn't paying any attention to the conversation that was going on until Matt nudged me and I slowly turned my head to the voices and tried to understand what they were saying.

"Matt I am happy that you made it here alive I knew your smarts would tell you where to go," Athena spoke as she was hugging Matt. The look of utter confusion on Matt's face made me have to bit my lip to hide the smile appearing on my lips. As Athena pulled away she say the look on his face and laughed to herself and started explaining. "Matthew Lake, this might be hard to believe but I am your real mother. You are a half-blood, and you were supposed to be at camp by now, until a glitch happened in my agenda. Your father was a smart man and he believed anything was possible and I took a real liking to him. Once you were born, I had to get back to Olympus, and well your father got sick and died. You were put up for adoption and a couple your father knew was supposed to take you, but when they came you were already gone. I was forbidden to do anything, so I had to just let you survive for yourself. I am sorry, and i am so glad that Bridget decided to save you."

Matt's face was just a blank expression, after about a minute he slowly came back to reality, "So I am a son of Athena. I am a half-blood, so if the boss had known he would have killed me or did what he did to Bridget. You couldn't do a thing, because Zeus made you abandon your child." It wasn't a question but a fact, and Athena knew by the expression on her face. "Matt I am truly sorry, but if you have any further question you will find your answers at camp. Good bye Matthew," she hugged him and kissed his forehead before opening the door and entering back into the room.

Poseidon was still here, and I knew he needed to talk to me. Matt turned his head to me grabbed my hand, and asked if he could leave me and I noded cause I knew he needed to go sort through all this information that he just received. I watched him walk away before limping over to the wall to have something to lean on, and turned my head to the God standing in front of me.

"Bridget I know you must have many question, but before let my explain the situation. Your father Percy is a great man and a hero to us here at Olympus. Along with your mother who was with Percy through it all, and then practically rebuilt Olympus from the ground. But let me first start with that your parents are looking for you and have been since you were gone. They are know headed to camp and that is where i will send you and your friend. Now your Dad is my son and your mother is a daughter of Athena. So yes you are kinda related to Matt but very distant, and that also mens i'm your grandfather and Athena your grandmother. Your powers are very strong, because there is the sea and smarts running through your DNA. You lost your memory cause the man that took has your memories in a machine, but you are getting glimpses of them back and i stingily believe that you will recover all your memories throughout your childhood. I am glad that you are safe I knew that that kid would get you here."

I feel how I think Matt felt, confused and comforted. Knowing that my parents are alive and that in a short time soon I will see them. Also that my memories will come back, and that i was correct about Matt being related. I look down to the shiny marble floor and process my thoughts. I am the grandchild of two Gods and my parents are hero's. Matt and I are related but very distantly, my whole life wasn't a waste because even though being in that stink-hole for many years I had gotten stronger in my powers. I had been forced to use them and sometimes out of boredom I would practice. Or I would do equations in my head just to feel like I am not as stupid as the men that were always around me. I finally decided to look back up to Poseidon and see that he had been watching me.

"T-Thank you for helping me understand I don't really have any questions, but I believe sooner or later I will."

"No problem I am glad you are ok and once you get to camp your injures will be taken care of. Good bye Bridget take good care of yourself."

Before he turns around I push myself off the wall and wrap my arms around him and give him a hug, he wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek, "All you do is walk outside of this building and there will be a car there to take you and Matt to the camp."

I look up at him and ask the question that has been bugging me, "Will i ever see you again?"

He signs and answers, "I hope so, I hope so."

He lets me go and disappears into the room and i'm standing there alone. A few minutes later Matt appears and wraps me in his arms, "Its time to go to camp."

"Yes its time to go home," Matt kisses me on the head, picks me up, and walks towards the elevator.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hey Guys! I'm am back and ready to write and finish this story. School had taken away all my free time and the homework drove to insane, but I will try to update faster. Please R&R!_**

**Bridget's POV**

When we reached the elevator Matt stopped in front of the door and I could fell the shiver run down his body. I knew he was afraid to get back on there, well hey! I was scared out of my wits. I had almost died in there, I start to remember how that bed had felt; the warmth spreading throughout my body. I'm snapped out of my dream by the ding of the elevator. Matt looks down at me, "You ready?"

"Well this is the only way down."

Matt chuckles and walks onto the elevator. He presses the bottom button and I close my eyes then press my head into Matthew's chest, before I knew it we were on the ground in the lobby of the Empire State building. He sets me down on the ground and wraps his arm around my shoulders and we slowly walk/limp towards the doors. As Matt opens the door the sunlight blinds me, I have to cover my eyes to be able to see. I see the car that says summer camp that is just siting there. I point out the car to Matt and we walk over to the car.

"Is this the car to take us to Camp Half-blood?"

The man looks at Matt, and I notice he has eyes all over his face. The creature nods and we hop into the back seats. "So what are you?"

He looks through the rearview mirror at me and responds, "I am just a helper of the Camp, I mostly drive the kids to the places they are told they need to be."

I look over at Matt, "Are you ready to meet your parents, Bridget?"

I sign loudly and take a deep breath, "Yeah I am, the thing that is scaring me the most is what if they don't like me anymore?"

Matt roughly turns my head toward me, "How in the world can you say that! Bridget your parents have been looking for you since you were taken. Their life hasn't went on cause their daughter was taken and they had no one but each other. You might think that they are going to be disappointed in you but they will just be glad to have their daughter back with them again, because you'll will be a family again!"

Matt's face was red and for a moment I was afraid that he would hurt me, but I got out of that moment real fast. This is Matthew that has saved my life a million times, he never once left my side. He was just trying to explain that my parents are ready to reunite the family again.

"Matthew i'm sorry I wasn't trying to hurt, I was just scared. I know that hearing about what your life could have been was hard, and I will be here for you."

He shakes his head, "No i'm glad that my life went this way cause if it hadn't I would have never met you and we wouldn't have met the Gods."

"Yeah and I would of most likely still be at that camp, being tortured or I could have been dead."

Matt just kisses my cheek and tightens his hold on my waist. Even though were related it is very distant and you can't see any resemblance in us. So if we have a thing I will not stop it, because I wouldn't ever be able to have a real relationship with anyone else.

**Annabeth's POV**

We are almost there! I just want to see my daughter she has probably grown so much. I wonder if she has the smarts like me. I turn to Percy and he slightly looks at me, "Annie calm down we have an hour left ok. I am already speeding 10 over the speed limit."

"Wow, Mr. Hero over here going crazy again," I giggle a little," and I told you to stop calling me Annie."

My attempt to sound serious didn't work with the giggles still coming out of my mouth. I lean back in my seat and watch the trees run by in a blur. Whenever I really focused on a tree I could see its full truck and green leaves. Then I would go back to just staring at the blur. My family was about to be complete again and the me that can't ever be smart and have a life, will go away. Percy I know is happy to see me happy and normal again. The way I was acting scared him and he felt that there was never a solution unless we found our daughter, so his mission was the same as mine. Finally our mission will come to an end and we will get to go back to our regular agenda.

_**Please review ! You guys are the people that make me smile when I see that people are following me or reviewing!**_


End file.
